As is well known to those skilled in the art, the gaming activity known as craps is a table game, that is, craps is played on a gaming table as opposed to a gaming machine. Gaming machines which emulate the craps table game are also known, and the present invention is equally applicable thereto.
Craps differs from other table games in that the bets or wagers which are available to the player are clearly delineated on the craps table. Stated conversely, the only bets that can be made in the game of craps are identified with and stated on segregated areas of the craps table. In order to make a bet, a craps player places a selected number of chips on the segment of the craps table corresponding to the selected bet, whereupon the bet is made.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, there is shown a conventional craps table 10. As stated above, all of the bets or wagers that are possible in the game of craps are clearly stated on the craps table 10 and are associated with a particular designated segment thereof. Thus, if a player wishes to place a “COME” bet, the player places one or more chips in one of the segments 12 of the craps table 10 at the designated time during play of the craps game.
Having particular reference to the segments 14 of the craps table 10, two of the bets which are disfavored by craps players are known as “Big 6” and “Big 8”. The “Big 6” and “Big 8” bets are generally referred to in the industry as “sucker bets” because the odds of winning these bets favor the house to a much greater extent as compared to other bets or wagers which are available on the craps table 10. Also, the payout resulting from a winning “BIG 6” or “BIG 8” is considered inadequate by most craps players.
Although a wager favoring the house might at first seem advantageous to the operator of the craps table 10, in the long run this is not the case. Thus, although a novice might occasionally make a “Big 6” or “Big 8” wager, the player will not do so again upon learning that the odds pertaining to such a bet so strongly favor the house. Therefore, because the areas of the craps table 10 associated with the “Big 6” and “Big 8” wagers go virtually unused, the areas 14 of the crap table 10 represent wasted space which does not earn revenue for the operator of the craps table 10.
The present invention comprises an improvement in the game of craps which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the invention, one or more segments of the craps table heretofore associated with the bets known as “Big 6” and “Big 8” are replaced with different betting or waging opportunities which are much more favorable to the player. Alternatively, some craps tables may already have the “Big 6” and “Big 8” betting options removed, in which case the present invention comprises additional betting opportunities than those already presented on the craps table. The assignment of the portion of the craps table to betting opportunities more favorable to the player is ultimately advantageous to the operator of the craps table in that craps tables incorporating the present invention will attract additional players as compared with conventional craps tables not incorporating the present invention. Thus, because all bets or wagers available in the game of craps ultimately favor the house to a greater or lesser degree, operators of craps tables incorporating the present invention will ultimately realize increased revenues as opposed to operators of conventional craps tables.
Having particular reference to the segment 16 of the craps table 10, another bet with odds favoring the house, but popular among craps players is betting the “Hardways.” The “Hardways” wagers that the Shooter must roll either a double two, double three, double four, or double five, resulting in a hard four, six, eight, or ten respectively, before a seven is rolled. If the shooter rolls the selected “hard” number in doubles, the payoff is high for the player, specifically a ten-to-one payout. However, if the selected number is rolled in a combination other than doubles, the player loses the bet.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a different wagering opportunity for a player to wager that a “hard” number will be thrown, but where the bet is not lost if the selected number is thrown in a combination other than doubles. This provides a better betting alternative to the player, because the only throw that defeats the bet is a seven, and may be referred to as a “Softways” bet.